A Fox's Comfort
by PianoManTama
Summary: It's just another mission, with a disastrous finish. Can Kuwabara comfort the fallen fox? He does a better job than he realizes. Sorry guys, no yaoi here.


"What the-"

Yusuke didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the floor caved in around the three Spirit Detectives. Hiei hadn't bothered to show up for the small mission, justifying the skip with patrol duty in the Makai. Koenma was bothered by the fire demon's insolence, but the other three assured him that they could survive without his help. Now, as Kurama toppled through the air surrounded by large chunks of rubble, he wasn't so sure. Kuwabara called out as he hung onto a larger rock, using his spirit sword as an anchoring device. Yusuke flailed helplessly, slapping away any rocks that came in his vicinity. Emerald eyes blazing with determination, the kitsune sent out his rose whip, hoping to catch the fall he wasn't sure he could survive. The green vine snapped through the falling stone, reaching high until gravity took its toll. Kurama barely had time to shield his face as the whip fell down upon its master. His back hit the hard ground beneath them, arms and clothing cut up by the thorns. Kurama's eyes opened for an instant before a boulder crashed down upon his right leg, even catching his hip beneath the weight. The shock of pain stunned the fox into silence, eyes wide with a silent scream.

Koenma had called them in about human trafficking going on by the Makai underground, saying that he needed them to arrest the perpetrators while the SDF rescued the captured humans. The mission seemed easy, with the location known due to a shabby job of covering tracks. The demons were weak but many, proving little trouble for the trio of professionals. Its wasn't until they were heading down the mountain the demons were found on that they found their struggle. The mountain shook, throwing Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama into the shadowy depths. Just their luck, especially since the SDF had long returned to Spirit World.

"Ow… So, what the hell happened?" Yusuke shakily stood up, rubbing his head

Kuwabara slid down from his perch on the giant stone he rode down. "I dunno, Urameshi, but I didn't do it."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"You little punk."

"I guess you're okay, then."

"Yeah… You're alright, right? You keep rubbing your head."

"Guess I hit it on something… But it's nothing, really."

"Oh, that's good. Hey, where's Kurama?"

"Huh? Shit, I saw his rose whip go up. You don't think he'd ditch us, do you?"

"Nah, he's got more honor than that."

Kurama winced as the weight shifted slightly, clearing his throat. "Assistance would be appreciated, if you're finished."

"Huh? _Shit._ Kurama!"

Yusuke rushed to the fox's side helping the red-head rest on his elbows. Kurama hissed at the movement, but the shift did dull the pain a bit. Kuwabara joined the two quickly, his eyes wide with shock.

"What do we do?" The nervousness in the larger male's voice was obvious.

"First-" Kurama blinked back the white lights of pain flickering across his vision. "First, You should get this rock off of me, so I can put my rose whip away. It's currently digging into my already injured leg."

"Uh, right." Yusuke shifted his weight against the boulder, quickly aided by the carrot-top. Kurama found himself biting his lip to hold back the pain-filled scream hiding in his throat.

With the large piece of rubble off the fox's leg, the long green vine that was supposed to protect Kurama from this happening slid back into its seed form.

Yusuke grimaced as he ripped Kurama's pant leg off him. The pale skin was covered in a dark bruise and various gashed caused by both rubble and the rose whip. "Damn… I guess I should call Koenma. This is way more than we can handle."

As Yusuke went off with his communicator to get help, Kuwabara sat by the fox's head. "How ya feeling?"

"Honestly, or in a way that makes you feel better about the situation?"

"Yeah, kind of a stupid question, I guess. But at least you're alive."

"I have a habit of doing that. Surviving, I mean."

His orange head bobbed slightly, indicating a hesitant nod. "Yusuke told me the story you told him. Of how you became human. It's incredible, really."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Just shows how smart you are."

His usual calm chased away by the circumstances, Kurama sighed. "Yes, because a convicted felon surviving an assassin from Spirit World and killing a child's soul is something entirely worthy of praise."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… I'm just slightly on edge. An event such as this wouldn't have happened to me twenty years ago."

Kuwabara turned away. "Are you ever planning on going back?"

"Honestly…" He sighed. "I don't have much of a choice. This body is merely a hiding place for me until it dies. Then, I will be released and free to assume my role as Youko once again."

"How does that work?"

"I'm a spirit fox, Kuwabara. I was able to switch between soul form and my demonic form, the latter being the one you've seen."

"Oh, that's kinda cool. What's your soul form look like?"

"A silver fox. I believe I have seven tails at this point."

"Seven? Wow, that's a lot."

"The amount represents both age and power."

"Awesome…" Kazuma frowned as Kurama winced again. "You alright, buddy?"

"As fine as I've been for the last few minutes."

Yusuke rejoined the pair, pocketing the purple disk that served as the communicator. "Koenma said a medical team will be out here in a few minutes. You hanging in there, fox boy?"

A chuckle escaped the red-head's lips. "Just concerned at what I'll tell my mother, coming home with a broken leg and all."

"You could stay with me for a while, Kurama." Kuwabara grinned, resembling a large, cheeky monkey. "With the Reikai's medicine and your natural demonic abilities, you should be fine after the weekend, right?"

The 'retired' Spirit Detective nodded. "For once, the doofus speaks the truth. And you'd be better off at Kuwabara's place than mine. At least his sister's sober."

"You have my thanks. I'll contact my mother later, once my voice isn't so obviously filled with pain."

The two delinquents glanced at each other, answering in unison. "Good idea."

The spirit fox smiled softly, glad to have this human life he stole. Youko Kurama had always been alone, afraid to trust anyone other than himself. There was a long dead partner who earned his trust, but he was only left on his own again. Here, living as Shuichi Minamino, he had a chance to find a true happiness that dulled the pain of loneliness he felt for so long. The cold heart of a murderous thief had made lifelong friends.


End file.
